Galatea Müller
"Hey are you fuckin' laughing at my boss?" - Galatea Müller A former prostitute up until she was caught within the blast of Solace. Belladonna Salvatore saw that she had power shortly after awakening her own power. As a result, Belladonna decided to kill the pimp she was enslaved to and made Galatea a Capo for the Salvatore family. Ever since Galatea worked for Belladonna Salvatore. She is known city wide for her natural defiance of authority and of the gangs which inhabit it. When they humiliated her she decided then that she'd make them all pay. After she had she became the target of one of Solace's biggest man hunts. Once caught she was proven Innocent due to Belladonna greasing the wheels of the justice system. She was mentioned in Baskerville Part I as captured by the PCU. Following the destruction of the PCU's occupation by The Baskerville Powers she was freed. She serves as a minor antagonist for Solace: Dark Horse and a minor Protagonist in Salvatore. She is a Soul Host who rarely uses her power and is currently being Investigated by Alessa Chambers and Lucia Kujo. Personality Galatea is a charmingly unstable newcomer with the unsettling ability to seem normal as the situation demands. She can be both playful and obsessive with a mix of adolescent angst, likely stemming from the fact that she was raped and abused most of her life, due to his exquisite look and her defiant personality. After becoming a Capo she appears to enjoy killing people, as she has done so when other methods could easily have been used to escape the situation. She had also used the threat of murder to manipulate people into doing whatever she wants, sometimes using this to torture or punish someone for defying the rules of the Salvatore Family. It's to be noted that she has a twisted sense of humor as she seems to find pleasure in the emotional and physical pain of others. Appearance Galatea is an average sized female of greek descent. She has light skin and scars that cover her entire body due to the abuse she suffered through the years. She has defined facial features and platinum blond hair which reaches her chin on both sides and a fringe that stops just short of her eyebrows. The back of her hair stretches down to just short of her shoulders. Her eyes are a bright mint green. She has rather large, round breast and an defined hour glass figure. She is often seen with a smile on her face to show off her noticeably large canines. Her attire is usually a nice wine red dress shirt which is covered by a black suit jacket and suit pants. When she takes her suit jacket off she often rolls up her sleeves. Around her wrist seems to be a silver wristband. She has a noticeable habit of losing her pants and shoes during a fight. It has become a running joke within the Salvatore family. When she loses her pants she is seen wearing tight red panties. Whenever someone comments on it, she usually gives them an apathetic, blank look. History As a child Galatea had big hopes for the future and a bright outlook on life. After she was kidnapped at a young age, she was sold in a human trafficking ring. At the age of nine She was sold to a gang in the city of Solace where she was sexually abused by her captor. Though she stated that he hadn't had sex with her she was still wounded by the actions he made her perform at a young age. When she had turned fourteen she was assaulted by one of the gang members. Enraged, she lashed out and assaulted him shortly after resulting in the gang getting angry with her. They decided to teach her a lesson and proceeded to sexually assault her. After they humiliated her, she vowed vengeance upon them. They laughed it off and sold her to a pimp. As a prostitute she was forced into situations which she hated. Every step of the way, rage filled her heart until she was broken and could not feel anything besides a will to torture and kill. Solace: Dark Horse Being confined and beaten for her defiance, she was in the blast zone radius. After the reactor exploded the building she was in collapsed, burying her in the rubble of the building. Everyone else died except for her who was resuscitated two weeks after. Finding out that her pimp wasn't in the building at the time she grew disinterested, knowing that she'd be killed if she hadn't returned she attempted to walk back. Once she cleared the quarantine she was walking back towards the whorehouse where she literally ran into Belladonna and Evelina Salvatore. Evelina was offended that she bumped into Belladonna and pointed a gun at Galatea. Belladonna made her sister lower the gun, seeing that Galatea had power within her body similar to hers. After they talked for a bit Belladonna decided to offer her a position in her family despite complaints from Evelina, who couldn't see her potential. Galatea declined under the premise that her pimp would be mad. Belladonna feigned pity and carried on, knowing who her pimp was. So Belladonna devised a plan to get Galatea on her side. When Galatea arrived, she came back to find everyone dead, all of her abusers were dead. Upon exploring the building she heard someone shouting, she recognized the voice. It was Evelina. When she entered the room she saw Belladonna sitting in a chair drinking coffee. Evelina had tied him to a chair and pointed a gun to his head. She constantly told him to shut up when his whimpers grew too great. Belladonna offered Galatea a chance to join her family again, after which Belladonna offered her a gun to kill the person who tortured her. Accepting it without hesitation she killed him, awakening her Soul Drive due to the intense emotions she had felt. Belladonna who was pleased told Evelina to reveal her power as well. After which both Belladonna and Evelina revealed to her their Soul Drives. After joining the Salvatores, Galatea found the gang that had humiliated her years earlier and killed them all. Being caught in the act she was arrested for mass murder. Evelina pulled the strings of the judge while Belladonna manipulated the police officers to damage the evidence. As a result Galatea got off free, officially pledging herself as a member of the Salvatore family. Because of her Power, Belladonna decided that she be a capo. Abilities Personal Powers Soul Host Physiology - As a Soul Host, Galatea has enhanced strength and enhanced durability as supposed to that of a normal human being. Unlike that of prime powers or other power species, Soul Hosts aren't as durable as them. Their endurance vastly surpasses that of other powers. They can take more punishment than them and can survive things that other powers cannot. Heightened Senses ''- Galatea oddly has enhanced Senses which allows her to often hear, see and smell things that others might miss. ''Traits Agile - Galatea has been shown to be quite Agile in a fight. This mixed with her natural intuition makes her a hard target to hit. Battle Genius - When it comes to fights, Galatea has an unnatural ability to think ahead when fights happen. Given a form of intuition, she knows what people are going to do before they even do it. Perceptive - Due to the odd nature of her Soul Drive, Galatea was gifted the ability to perceive things which others could not. Sociopath - Galatea has had a rather rough upbringing, as a result it turned her into a rather cruel and emotionless being who takes pleasure in the torture and killing of those who oppose the Salvatore family. Weaknesses Sudden Loud Noises - Because of her enhanced senses, when there's a sudden loud noise nearby her ears she becomes disoriented, describing an intense ringing in her ears that lasts for a few minutes. Relationships * Belladonna and Galatea (Allies) * Cereza and Galatea (Allies/Frenemies) * Evelina and Galatea (Allies/Frenemies) Trivia * Galatea is considered to be irredeemable and only cares about herself, Belladonna and The Salvatore Family. She's known for double crossing people if it serves to benefit The Salvatore Family or Belladonna. * Galatea is known for fighting in revealing clothing, she's often caught in compromising situations which forces her to fight despite not being fully dressed. * Galatea has limited knowledge of the other Species of powers, She even thinks that prime powers are just another version of Soul Hosts who have the ability to hide their Soul Drive. * Since her creation it's been a re-occurring joke that she has indestructible panties. Regardless of what she's hit by her panties remain intact and undamaged. Category:Salvatore Category:Soul Host